The Birth of the Dragon Star
by Fairy of the Dragon Stars
Summary: We dont know much about the mysteries of the magical universe and how it was created. Baltor is set on becoming the most powerful wizard and sets off to find a forgotten power. The Winx and their new friend need to find a way to restore the balance of the Magic Dimension and stop Baltor. Can the Winx and their new Friend handle the pressure ? ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. The Creation of the Magic Universe

**The Birth of the Dragon Star**

Chapter 1

The Creation of the Magic Universe

Theories about the creation of the Magic Universe are unclear. However I am one of the few that know exactly how it happened. As everyone probably knows space was nothing but a lifeless place with nothing but matter and floating gases, everything floated freely. In a total accident forces of the purest energy clashed between one another causing a huge explosion that created two opposite forces of power, neither good or evil and equal strength and energy. Their names; the Dragon Flame the dragon of fire and the Water Star the dragon of Water. Together the two ventured in the emptiness of the lifeless universe and created energy and life which brought upon existence to all the realms and their planets as well as the first magical beings. However the two alone could not be able to maintain balance on the universe and knew that eventually their creation would eventually perish and fall apart. In order to achieve balance there had to be another creature that would be able to do this great task. As time progressed and small puzzles were solved magical beings discovered traces, traces that revealed there was a third creature a third dragon. A dragon so much more powerful than the first two, the name of this creature; the Dragon Star the dragon of harmony and balance. Studies from our previous ancestors show us through small pictures and tales that the Dragon Star was born from the essence of the Dragon Flame and the Water Star.

The Dragon Flame who brought Energy

The Water Star who brought Life

The Dragon Star who brought upon Harmony and Balance

Together the three of them created the different realms and worlds bringing prosperity on their joyous creation. At the end of their journey the three dragons sought upon refuge. It is said that two of the dragons the Dragon Flame and the Water Star resided on two different planets for their slumber; one named Sparks and the other Pyros. However the two mighty dragons of energy raged when they fought to keep the dragon of Harmony and Balance to their side in a disastrous battle. The Dragon Star could not bear to see what it considered its parents fight over it, so in order to maintain balance between the two and stop their rage the Dragon Star shrouded itself in pure energy and disappeared, immediately giving life to wonderful stars that illuminated the darkness of space thus ending the fight over the others. The Dragon Flame and the Water Star resided in their perspective planets into an eternal slumber in hopes of one day being able to reunite with the Dragon Star. The stars illuminated the darkest of places and became a permanent reminder to all beings that the Dragon Star will always watch over and protect all of the magical beings in order to keep Harmony and Balance with all.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club and its original characters etc. only my OCs and the power of the Dragon Star.**

**In other News: Yay my first Fanfiction ever.. Yes I feel powerful … well not really. Anyhow here you guys go and enjoy. What will I bring with this not sure but I hope this story is particularly a good one… Blah Blah just ignore me ;p**


	2. Arcadia's Prophecy

**The Birth of the Dragon Star**

Chapter 2

Arcadia´s Prophecy

After the creation of the magic universe the three dragons disappeared without a trace. The Dragon Flame fusing its essence with that of Sparks and the Water Star with that of Pyros in eternal slumber. The Dragon Star however fused its magic with that of the universe itself which brought the beautiful stars that we see outside every day.

As we all can trace back in history different historical figures started the art of different kinds of magic such as the art of witchery which started with the Ancestral witches or also known as the Ancient Coven. But one very important figure in this case is Arcadia the Fairy of the Golden Kingdom which is said to live beyond the Barrier Mountains, in a magnificent Golden castle of course. It is said that she was created at the beginning of time by the three dragons and therefore exists within and out of time. Arcadia is the first being to ever use fairy magic therefore she is the ancestor of all magical fairies, she was the first being to ever flutter wings and fly.

Arcadia was known as a person of great responsibility and was compassionate. She always watched over others and made sure that everyone was safe at all times. During her existence in the magical dimension everything flowed peacefully with prosperity and care. Unfortunately Arcadia had to leave everyone behind and reside in the Golden Kingdom for eternity in order to continue to watch over the other fairies and joined a few other beings which together they became known as "The Council of Elders".

During Arcadia's time period in the magic dimension little flashbacks about the creation of the universe hit her. Arcadia saw visions of the Dragon Flame, dragon of energy and the Water Star, dragon of life; the two of them appeared to be "telling" her a story she couldn't quite understand. As the years passed her powers grew stronger and the visions grew more vivid. It was only when she fully mastered her powers that she was able to begin understanding the dragon´s message.

According to the messages she deciphered from the Dragon Flame and the Water Star she made a prophecy. This prophecy was written in an ancient book that contained the secrets of all fairy magic and magic itself called ¨The Book of Fairies¨. The location of this book is currently unknown but this are the actual words that Arcadia herself wrote down.

_"Born from the essence of energy and life it brought Harmony and Balance to the Universe. From a fallen kingdom in a planet that resembled emotion they were born. Born from a dark ember and pure life they disappeared without a trace. Unknown of their location they will meet once again in a place of magic and wonder having their lives intertwined with one another depending on each other for aid. During a time of great peril they will fight to defend each and everyone, they will discover the truth and overcome difficult challenges that depend on their knowledge of trust. But a great sacrifice will be made by one, a sacrifice draininin its power to save a great many. To defeat the dark evil who is followed by a descendant of three what was once lost will rise once again to restore balance and bring harmony to the universe once again."_

After sealing herself in the Golden Kingdom years passed with no danger at all. Her words where taken by the wind and forgotten by most of the people she left behind. Eventually the Dragon of Harmony and Balance was completely forgotten by everyone leaving only to believe in the existence of the Dragon Flame and the Water Star.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club and its original characters and plots etc. Only my OCs and the Dragon Star ****Unfortunately.**

**In Other News: This is the last short chapter I write, from now on they will be longer and in the next chapter the Main Story will begin.**** And finally I'm really sorry for taking some time but between school and as a Self-Editor it's hard to do it alone. Well here you guys go and if you guys want any request in particular or have a much needed suggestion, PM me. ENJOY!**


End file.
